<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Withstanding Judgment by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617553">Withstanding Judgment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mouse, Budding Love, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human/God Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Bigotry, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Witch Hunts, but not accurate, disturbing imagery, first chapter is short but the others will be longer, janus is so gone for remus it's ridiculous, remus becomes more feral the more this goes on, remus is a tease and it shows, remus is called ruth but only for the first couple chapters, specific time era would be the 1600's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is more than familiar with the ancient rule; the one that forbids the union between a god and a human. It makes sense, really, especially when considering why such a rule was instated to begin with; such a union could have devastating effects, both for the divine and mankind, so avoiding it altogether is an adequate solution. But he is familiar, too, with another rule--one that forbids divine interference between the union of soulmates. </p>
<p>So what is he to do, then, when he discovers that he is the soulmate of a human?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Withstanding Judgment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>At the start of time, the barrier between gods and humans was non-existent. It isn’t hard to understand why; the gods loved humans as much as any of their other creations, and humans in turn felt a strong devotion to their gods—and because neither felt threatened by the other’s presence, they didn’t feel that separating was necessary. They were able to live together in peace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, such a peace would not last long. Though humans could not cross easily into the holy realm, the gods visited the human world frequently, guiding humans with their various tasks and giving them many gifts to find happiness and fulfillment. One such gift included the one of soulbonds, allowing humans to find their partners for life, whoever that person (or persons) may be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A careless god became aware of this gift and, having grown fond of one of the humans under their care, pretended to be the human’s soulmate. The trick worked and, undetected by gods and humans alike, the two began courting one another. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the god had tricked a perceptive human, and with their perception came suspicion. The human started an investigation without their god knowing, and when faced with their findings, they became enraged to find their union to be built on a lie. The god, in a fit of impulse, stole the human away before they could escape. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Word spread quickly. Search parties broke out, turning over village after village, looking all across the land for the missing human—but no sign of the human could be found. It was as though they had never existed in the first place. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The humans pleaded for the gods to search in their world, too, but the gods, taking this request as an accusation and a betrayal of their trust, refused. This enraged humanity, as it would be discovered that the human had indeed been in the holy realm, terribly mistreated under the god’s care and, upon being returned to their family, perished due to their injuries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An outcry for punishment rang out. The gods did nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This spurred on a rebellion. It was not a successful rebellion, of course; humans, bound by flesh and blood, were weak and defenseless against beings made of powerful magic. In the end, it failed, and with it came the end of harmony between gods and their creations. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Such a loss came with some benefits, however. Though they had failed to remove themselves entirely from the divine’s influence, humans had succeeded in one thing: the guarantee that a relationship between the divine and humanity would never come to be again. Gods were forbidden from courting humans, and humans, disgusted by their gods, found solace in their soulbonds. As time passed, humans forgot about their gods altogether, finding new idols to worship in their place—and the gods grew all the more embittered because of it, withdrawing further into their realm and bringing more hardship in their absence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so, the world operated this way for quite some time; the divinity working separately from their humans and humans shunning away their gods in favor of their own devices. But the universe is a fickle thing, operating by its own fickle rules—and even as they continue to drift apart, the universe finds ways to mend the bond that was broken all that time ago…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>